


pity party

by 353dcys



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Control Issues, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler One Shot, Gen, Inspired by a Melanie Martinez Song, Loss of Control, Out of Character, Pity Party, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/353dcys/pseuds/353dcys
Summary: "it's my party and i'll cry if i want to!"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	pity party

**Author's Note:**

> <3 song for this one shot is "pity party" by melanie martinez  
> <3 it's a little ooc so keep that in mind!!

el walks into the house with a box of chocolates in her hand, for mike. just because she wanted to reward him for being so gentle and caring when she had talked (more like cried) to him last. but when she creaks the door open, she’s met with nothing but darkness.

“u-uh, hello?”

she calls out, her fingers trailing to the light switch to turn it on. the flips it to the on side, and as light fills the room, so does the sound of party horns and people screaming,

“SURPRISE!”

the chocolate box drops out of her hands, the truffles rolling across the floor. bright confetti flies across the air, and she’s met with her friends and family, all beaming while a banner reading ‘happy birthday!’ in bold multi coloured letters was above them. her eyes fall to her boyfriend, who was holding a vanilla cake with lit candles on it, who had an equally bright smile on his lips.

“happy birthday el!” him and everyone else scream.

“it’s not my birthday.”

mike sets the cake down onto the table, and proceeds to explain, “well, you told me how upset you were at nancy’s party that you didn’t have a birthday, so we threw you one!”

they expected her to beam with excitement, throw her arms around them and exclaim her gratitude. a smile, a hug, anything.

but instead, el was angry.

angry that she had talked to him about how she truly felt, poured out her vulnerable feelings and he went off and told everyone else.

and silence.

nothing but silence lingered the air.

long seconds passed by, that felt like eternities. but el held no reaction.

until her loud laughter rang across the room, but it wasn’t good, no, it was absolutely bone-chilling. no humour on any source of contentment was held in her chuckles, no. they were bitter and cold.

“e-el? w-what's so funny?”

her words came out harshly through her laughter, “that you think throwing me a little party will change the fact that i’m nothing but a _freak_.”

everyone’s mouths drop agape at her self deprecating words, “el, no-”

“this fucking party isn’t going change the fact that i still don’t know my birthday micheal,”

“el, what’s gotten into you? i-”

her laughter only grows louder, until they morph into torturous sobs.

_i’m laughing_   
_i’m crying_   
_it’s feels like i’m dying_

everyone stands still as rocks as el loses it, screaming, yelling.her feet were dragging her across the room with no destination, mike attempting to stop her movements and settle her. “el, EL! please, please calm down,” mike pulls her close, consoling her and grabbing her wrists to stop her from hurting him and herself.

_it’s my party and i’ll cry if i want to_   
_cry if i want to_   
_cry_   
_cry_   
_cry_

her knees feel weak, buckling down as she sinks into the floor, bringing mike with her. “please, el-”

“no! no, don’t be shy mike, say my real name. won’t you?”

she looks up at him, her eyes glossy and reddened, her lips quivering as she spits, “eleven, e fucking leven. a goddamn number. not will, not mike, not max, not nancy. no! eleven,” her eyes fall to the people she speaks of, her gaze filled with malice, like they personally pained her.

“i’m not normal. i’m not you. and i never will be. so fuck your little pity party, because it changes nothing,”

she pulls herself back at her feet, stepping away as he inches closer, “el, please calm down, we’re just-”

“try to help me? yeah? yeah! well FUCK YOU!”

everyone collectively gasps at the profanity that escaped the usually innocent girls lips, and their shocked faces only anger her further.

she loved them, but god, she hated them right now. them and their normal lives, the ones she’s craved for so long. the one she’ll never get because of the past she can never, ever escape. it wasn’t fair. it wasn’t fair. she points her finger, air blowing in the face of each person she laid her finger on. “fuck you mike! fuck you will! fuck you max! lucas, dustin, jonathan, robin! fuck all of you! fuck-”

el turns around to face her boyfriend's sister,the girl who she can’t deny she envied since the day she entered mike's living room. her fingers traced the frames of the pictures with the brunette smiling girl with long hair and pretty dresses.el’s eyes scanned the picture, and then her gaze moved to the vanity mirror. oh how different she looked. and how she had longed to be a normal girl.

“fuck you nancy! fuck you and you’re pretty dress, perfect pictures perfect life! FUCK!” she screams, not even noticing how the light bulbs start to flicker and the room begins to shake.

mikes senses kick, he glues her arms to her side as he grabs el, “el, please stop crying, please just calm down. we can talk this out please,”

his hand brushes her against her cheek, wiping her tears away. his voice breaks as he speaks, “c’mon it’s your party,” but there was a hint of a broken smile in his tone.

_“i’ll cry until my pity party’s in flames”_

and with her final words, her anger bubbles back up and pushes his shoulder back, sending him flying across the room and harshly hitting the back wall until he falls flat onto the floor, lack of movement in his body. her tears blur her vision, anger clouding all of her senses.

_it’s my party_   
_it’s it’s my party_

her gaze falls to her cake and she throws it against the back wall. screams erupt from her mouth as her hands and mind take over her. the blood pours down her nose but she doesn’t notice, god she doesn’t feel anything.

telekinesis.

the ability to move objects at a distance by mental power or other nonphysical means.

the curse was the reason el felt different, and now it caused furniture and other heavy objects to fly across the room and bounce onto the walls. she screams again and

_crash!_

all the windows break down into small pieces, scattering all over the floor, and they certainly didn’t dodge anybody. but she doesn’t realize, she doesn’t realize that a single glass piece enters dustin's eye as he falls to the floor. she keeps going, she continues to cry, crying while throwing a chair across the room, crying while ripping the chandelier of the ceiling, crying while tugging down her ‘happy birthday!’ banner.

_it’s my party_   
_and i’ll cry if i want to_

she doesn’t even notice what she’s doing until the shrill scream of her best friend hits her ears, pulling her out of her state. she blinks, fighting the headache attacking her mind. her eyes worriedly flicker across the room, and the sight is horrifying.

lucas and max are crouched under a table, her shaking as he holds her. dustin cupping his bleeding eye, everyone either looking away or looking at her with utmost fear.

el swallows the gigantic lump in her throat, the reality finally hitting her like a tsunami. her friends, her family, were fucking terrified of her. she had ruined—ruined everything good she had.

max.

_el’s head rested on max’s shoulder, as the redhead spilled stories about wonder women, pointing to the black haired girl on the comic book page._

_they talk about the powerful woman in the book, el beams as she asks, “just like me?”_

_“just like you, el”_

lucas.

_“i’m sorry el,”_

_“i’m sorry too, friends don’t lie”_

dustin.

_“thank you for saving me el,”_

_she giggled, throwing her arm around him. “sure thing bud,”_

_“now roll the dice, and you best believe i’m not helping you cheat again,”_

will.

_“i know it's scary, i have them too “ he spoke gently._

_“ you do? “ she asks_

_he nods. “but you have to remember, their not real they’re just dreams”_

_he continues “ el you are so so strong. more strong than everyone realizes. you’ve fought more than anyone else yet you keep on fighting. it’s, it’s incredible “ he’s talking to her but he’s speaking to himself as well._

_will sighs._

_“you’ve gone through so much, and i think we can help each other. friends?”_

_now she hugs him._

_“friends”_

joyce.

_“i got you sweetheart”_

nancy.

“ _oh, mikes totally going to pass out when he sees you”_

_the older girl spoke as she applied a pink blush to el’s already flushed cheeks._

_“o-oh, thank you,”_

robin, jonathan, ms.wheeler, everybody.  
they had helped her build her new home. they never meant to make her feel different, fuck, they’re the ones who helped her feel any sense of normalcy she could have.

the regret seeped through her veins, invading her lungs making her breaths ragged and shallow. but her breaths completely stop, heart dropping as she steps closer to the boy passed out on the floor, dark, cherry red blood dripping from his head.

mike.

she couldn’t even count all the memories, god there were so, so many.

_“maybe we can call you el? short for eleven?”_

_“pretty, really pretty”_

_“i never gave up on you, called you every night, every night,”_

_“el hopper, will you be my girlfriend?”_

_“hmm, ok now kiss me”_

_“i’ll see you tomorrow, okay? lo-like you!”_

_“el, i love you,”_

and now here he was, completely knocked out on the floor in front of her. the blood that was leaking from his head soaking her boots. her fingers grasp her agape lips, a sob choking out as she fell to her knees. her head feels like it’s spinning, not a single thing was in place. literally. she breaks her gaze from mike and rotates her neck to see nothing but her loved ones shaking in fear. with shaky knees, she stands up, walking backwards, feeling like the world was closing on around her.

the lights flicker one last time, before they completely die. engulfing the room in darkness.

and with that, el’s hand grasps the door knob, and she runs.

the cold air pricks her skin, but she doesn’t care. her feet slap against the concrete, sending her faster to the destination she didn’t even have.

_it’s my party_

_and i’ll cry if i want_

_cry if i want to_

_cry_  
she ran.

 _cry_  
and ran.

 _cry_  
and ran.

 _cry_  
and ran.

because mike was wrong,

_“you’re not the monster el! you saved me, you saved me!”_

he was wrong.

because she was nothing but a fucking monster.


End file.
